


Alone in The Office

by Lawli_Pop



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cheating, Choice, Conflict, Dating, F/M, Internal Conflict, Love, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Secrets, Sex, Sexual Content, Tie Kink, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:24:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawli_Pop/pseuds/Lawli_Pop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Don't you want something more?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>No going back now Levi. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"What do you mean?" You asked, something seemed... Different about Levi. His eyes were wondering over you, looking determined and curious. The atmosphere had also changed as well, to one of frustration.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Wouldn't you like to see what it'd be like, with a real man?" </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Suddenly the corporal had stepped towards you and his hands were on your waist.</i>
</p><p>You and Eren are together again, much to the annoyance of a certain Corporal. Called to his office one night to have a stern word, will his hidden feelings emerge?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone in The Office

**Author's Note:**

> I had to do a x reader for my favourite character Levi! ^^ I hope you enjoy, any comments welcome :)

Levi's eyes narrowed. The brat was at it again, he just couldn't seem to help himself. He was fawning over her, his hands giving her a gentle playful shove - any excuse to touch her.

It made Levi's blood boil. 

Does he have to be so public with his affections? It was revolting. Levi shuddered, averting his gaze from the talkative pair and returning to his table with his squad. 

"Hey Levi?"

"What?" He huffed, lifting his ice gaze to Hanji sat opposite him. She was grinning her stupid grin that Levi swore she did to get on his nerves.

"Looks like Eren and [name] are together again." She smirked. Levi could tell, she was just searching for a reaction from him. 

"What that brat does in his personal life is no concern of mine, including who he dates." He answered her, glaring back at her happy expression.

Petra looked between the two in confusion. 

"Uh...why would Heichou care about that Hanji...?" She asked timidly.

"Huh? Oh I dunno, just making conversation." She laughed boomingly, while kicking Levi's foot under the table. He scowled at her, she was behaving like a child!

All because she had some ridiculous notion that...that he liked [name]. It had started a while back when Levi had made the mistake of looking in someone's general direction. She'd swooped down on him like a Vulcan.

"You like [name] don't you!?"

"What...? Why?" 

"Look at how you look at her!"

"Hanji, can I not glance in someone's direction?"

"Call it what you wan but that was more than just a glance!"

"Listen here shitty glasses, you can make whatever stupid fantasies you want in your head, just don't impose them on me!"

Back in the present, Levi shook his head to clear out the less favourable memory. A sweet laughter rang out behind him, and his fists tightened in anger. She was laughing at something Eren had said, and now he was joining in.

Can't they keep this sickening display behind doors? I might have to have a word later on...

-

Gulping nervously you came to a stop outside your Corporals office door. He'd called you there for a 'stern message', and you were nervous as to what he was going to say. 

As far as you could remember, you hadn't done anything wrong. So this meeting was puzzling as well as daunting. Eren had sent you off with a reassuring squeeze of your hand and a kiss on the cheek.

"It'll be okay." He'd said. "Hurry back to me."

Breathing hard, you knocked on the door.

"Come in. And please close the door behind you." 

Doing as the stern voice told you, you walked into his office and shut the door. Levi was there, sat on his desk with his arms folded. A chair was placed in front of him, which he gestured for you to occupy.

With shaky legs you walked to the chair set straight in front of the corporal and sat down, causing the man to now tower over you intimidatingly. 

Hard liquid silver eyes glared down into yours, and a look of sheer...hatred was etched into his features. What on earth had you done that was so bad?

"I've called you here to have a stern word with you. Do you know what it's about?" He asked, his voice deep and menacing.

"I...I have no idea Corporal, I'm sorry." You glanced back at him hopelessly. A frustrated sigh made it's way past the corporals lips, and he pinched the bridge of his nose tiredly.

"So you really can't tell." He mumbled, sounding fed up already. Your cheeks heated, feeling a little stupid.

"N-no I really can't. But if you tell me Corporal I can try my hardest to get better!" You saluted, attempting to look as professional and ready to improve as you possibly could.

Levi lifted his head, cocked to the left slightly, as if confused.

"Get better...? You think this is something to do with your training cadet?" His voice was very deep and monotone, and suddenly you felt like you'd made a big mistake.

"U-um, is it n-not, sir?" 

"No, [name], it is not." 

A shiver went up your spine as he spoke your name, something he never does. It's usually cadet, or [last name]. It strangely made him seem more...dangerous if anything.

"T-tell me sir! I promise I'll do my best!"

Levi's eyes narrowed, and he leaned forward off his desk to rest his hands on either one of the arm rests of your chair. You gulped at the sudden proximity of the captain, effectively you were trapped. By his steely gaze as much as the placement of his arms.

"It's you that's my problem." He grunted, almost angry. But he wasn't looking at you, his eyes had dropped down now, looking at...himself? 

"I'm s-sorry sir..." You panicked. Were you bad at your job and it was annoying the corporal? But you were always praised by Erwin... What was up with the Levi then?

He laughed once, a short hard laugh. 

"It's not your fault that you're my problem... Though you could help by stopping your sickening displays of affection towards your bratty boyfriend."

"Huh?" You gasped, filling up with colour instantly and shrinking back in your chair. It was embarrassing to think that people saw you and Eren flirting... But especially the captain! 

"You know what I mean [name], you and Eren... If you're going to be childish brats then do it behind doors so we don't have to see. I would like to keep my breakfast down in the mornings." He glared at you again. Your heart sunk. He was being so mean, but... I guess if you were bothering people...

Eren's going to die when he hears this, he looks up to Levi more than anyone... You thought, picturing your boyfriends face falling when you told him.

"Honestly I...I had no idea C-Corporal, I'll s-stop it..." You stumbled over your words feeling like your face was going to implode anytime soon. This was the most embarrassing thing ever...

"Huh. Good." Levi sat up and returned to folding his arms, his icy gaze looking out the window now. His tone had sounded... unhappy still. You looked at the stoic man in front of you, thoroughly puzzled by him. If you left now, would that be rude...? He seemed really down...

"Um, Corporal?" You stood up shyly and rested a hand on the bare skin of his fore arm. His eyes snapped to you in shock and he yanked his arm out from under your touch.

"Ah! I-I'm sorry-"

"What do you think you're doing Cadet?" His voice was tight and restricted.

"I only thought...well you looked upset and I... Didn't want to just walk out on someone who looked so down." You stumbled, your cheeks flaring and your eyes fixing to the floor.

Well, that had been a stupid move.

"...[name], look at me." He commanded.

With considerable will power, you force your [e/c] eyes to meet with the Corporal's stormy ones. He didn't seem as rigid as before, in fact, his eyes seemed to have softened. 

"I'm sorry." You whispered.

"Forget it."

You nodded, thankful for his mercy. Of course he wouldn't like people just randomly touching him, what the hell were you thinking...

"I'll stop...uh... Behaving inappropriately in public from now on." Heat scorched your cheeks again.

Levi's eyes narrowed again at this. He regarded you, eyes silently scrutinising you.

"What do you see in that brat?" He asked.

"What?" You gasped, shocked at the forward question. It wasn't any business of his!

"You heard me. Answer me cadet, I'm curious and I hate not knowing the answer to things I'm curious about." He didn't move an inch, he still stood rather calmly leaning against his desk, arms folded. 

"I...I don't see why..."

"It was an order, [name]."

"Oh...Kay...well. He is...nice and...determined and cute. He loves me." You thought about Eren, probably sat up on your bed right now waiting for you to come back. He was indeed all of those things and more, but you didn't want to go on at the Corporal, especially since it was none of his business anyway. And hadn't he been the one to say you two were sickening? 

"I see. A pity." Levi shook his head almost sadly, unfolding his arms and gripping the edge of his desk. It was the only thing keeping him there right now.

Shit Levi, you can't go on at her like this. You're the fool for allowing your feelings to get this far. Taking your anger out on her isn't right, you are to blame in this. Not her. She is with the brat, and she is happy. Sticking my oar in isn't right. So why can't I stop myself? Damn, shitty glasses would be having a field day right now if she was here.

He had to suppress an eye roll at his last thought. She was staring at him now, eyes puzzled and kind of... A little frightened.

Tch I don't blame her for being scared of me. It's probably better that way, maybe I can forget about her quicker.

"What...do you mean by that Corporal?" Her teeth bit down on her soft looking bottom lip, probably from nerves. Levi had to prevent himself from groaning in exasperation.

Don'tdothat [name]! 

An overwhelming urge to take that lip and suck on it himself, run his tongue over it and bite it causing her to gasp shot through him in a violent angry wave. The grasp of his fingers tightened on the edge of his desk.

This is ridiculous, you're pathetic Levi. Who cares about how cute she'd sound? Tch, I bet that brat can't even please her like I could. He's only a boy. She needs a man.

"Only that...maybe you deserve more than those basics." His voice sounded strained and he knew it. 

What a sign of how weak you are when you can't even control something as basic as hormones.

He was angry at himself. For thinking of her this way, for being too weak to control himself, for being stupid enough to get attached in the first place.

"The...basics, Sir?" She asked.

No don't get closer to me! Oh God, she must live to torture me... A touch of alarm that showed in Levi's eyes halted you in your tracks, stopping just before him. It seemed he really hated his personal space being invaded.

If she gets any closer I won't be able to control myself I know it. He growled in his own thoughts. He couldn't tell her to leave however, he just couldn't.

"Yes. Eren is, after all, only a boy." 

Levi what the fuck, stop talking you stupid piece of shit. He was getting more wound up by the second at himself. The words were coming and he had no control over them, at this rate he'd blurt out something stupidly embarrassing.

"S-so?" 

Levi watched as the pink hue once against rose to her cheeks. She was so cute and innocent... Well maybe he would corrupt her. Perhaps Eren was better for her. But, what if she wanted someone else, but never had the chance to see? He could give her that chance now, she could try him, see if she'd like a man better...

"Don't you want something more?"

No going back now Levi. 

"What do you mean?" You asked, something seemed... Different about Levi. His eyes were wondering over you, looking determined and curious. The atmosphere had also changed as well, to one of frustration.

"Wouldn't you like to see what it'd be like, with a real man?" 

Suddenly the corporal had stepped towards you and his hands were on your waist. 

"C-Corporal! What are you-"

"Answer me [name]." His stormy eyes were full of passion, beaming down into yours. You could barely think straight, a hedonistic cloud suffocated your rational thinking, and all you could do was tighten your grip on the corporals shirt.

"S-Sir, I can't..."

"That's an order." 

Swallowing hard, you could feel yourself getting hotter. In this moment nothing else exists apart from you and him. No consequences, no opinions, nobody else. Just you two.

"Y...yes..."

A flash of surprise lit up Levi's eyes and he smirked, pushing away any guilty feelings, any worries. She had said yes... And he sure as hell wasn't going to let her down.

"Good girl." He smiled, before drawing your face towards his and locking your lips on a heated passionate kiss. Those soft looking lips that were usually pulled down in a grimace moved against yours with such ferocity and urgency that took you off guard. It almost seems like he'd been waiting for this for far too long. Strong hands held you tightly against his frame, pushing your bodies together that fit so perfectly. Your hands wound round his neck, holding yourself upright as your knees became weak with the force and depth of the Corporals kisses.

Your hands wound themselves in his raven hair and he let you, loving the feel of your little fingers on him.

Deciding he wanted more of you, Levi let his lips wander south down your neck, kissing deeply and hungrily left, up to your ear. 

"I'll show you what a good time is [name]." He drawled low into your ear, every intention of making good on that promise. You shivered.

"You look so sweet and innocent...but you're not, are you? You want this just as much as I do...you're excited and curious, right?" His cool breath tickled your neck.

Breathlessly you nodded, he was right, of course you wanted this. It was so exciting and new, you'd never felt more alive.

Suddenly fast fingers were making their way over your belts, unclipping them with a carnal need.

"C-Corporal!" You gasped at his forwardness, however you didn't stop his quest.

"Call me Levi." He uttered as his fingers, having rid you of your belts, started on the front of your shirt. All you could do was watch in fascination and anticipation. Deft fingers had your shirt off in seconds, the material slipping over your arms and pooling on the floor.

This was one mess Levi didn't seem to mind at all. 

Wasting no time, he ducked his head to your chest, kissing down your cleavage. Your fingers tightened on his arms to prop you up, shutting your eyes and concentrating on this new feeling. Eren had never concentrated on you this much, he'd never got you going like this, even though you'd gone all the way with him. He seemed more focused on what he was feeling.

Levi focused solely on you, ignoring the almost painful throbbing of his own arousal. Your quiet and shy gasps and moans were pleasure enough for him at the moment. 

Amidst his kisses and gentle teasing touches along your chest, you realised Levi still had a shirt on. And you wanted it off. All those hours of training had to of had an affect on him, and you were desperate to see. 

With a shaking hand you reached out to the first button on his shirt, ready to undo it, when a hand suddenly wrapped round your wrist. You gasped, flushing red. Had you over stepped a marker?

Levi's face was one of teasing humour however, a slight smirk almost present in the corner of his lips. 

"Did I say you could do that, Cadet [name]?" He asked, moving your hand to back around his neck. 

"N-no Corp- Ah!" 

Swiftly Levi ducked back down to your neck and softly bit the skin, just enough to cause you to gasp. 

"I told you to call me Levi." He explained with a smile. He looked so alive like this, so devilish and playful. 

"Yes, Levi." 

"Good girl. Do as you're told and get a reward. Get cocky with me... And I'll punish you." 

A quite moan drew past your lips at his words. This was so different from clumsy Eren, this was adventurous. Different. Exciting.

"Although... I'll never hurt you [name]. I promise you." Levi's eyes softened and a hand stroked your [h/c] hair affectionately. He meant every word, you could tell. 

"Okay..." Your voice was quiet and shaky, but your fingers once again thread themselves tightly in his hair, signalling for him to continue. You could trust this man in anything, whether it's him being your captain or... Or in other departments...

Reassured by your secure grip and soft words, Levi returned his hands to you chest, reaching around your back to unclip your bra leaving your top half totally bare. 

"Beautiful..." He whispered, causing you to blush deep under his heavy stormy gaze. Skimming his calloused finger tips over your stomach, he lightly travelled up your torso to the newly exposed flesh as if wanting to saviour this first moment. Tipping your head back, you closed your eyes submitting yourself to this strange yet wonderful man.

Suddenly a wet warmth came into contact with your nipple causing your eyes to fly open in shock. Levi had his head bowed, his tongue racing across the skin of your chest leaving quickly cooling patches of wet behind him. His fingers dug into your waist, pulling your hips against his roughly whilst your back was pressed against the hard wood of his desk. 

Quiet shy moans slipped past your lips but it wasn't enough, Levi wanted you louder. His long pale fingers began to drag down your body to the fastener of your pants, hastily undoing the buttons and zips.

"L-Levi!" You gasped.

"What is it? You want me to stop?" A slight smirk pulled at the corner of his lips. Heavens no that's the last thing that you wanted, and he knew it. Oh well, what was the point of playing coy? 

You shook your head violently.

"I didn't think so." As he spoke his slender fingers slipped into the waistband of your trousers and panties, brushing against the skin of your hips and thighs. In one swift yank, he'd pulled them down and off you, leaving you completely revealed to him. 

As his eyes travelled leisurely over your body, you suddenly saw a spark in those depths as if something just occurred to him.

"Turn around." He asked you, loosening the cravat round his neck. Nervously you did as asked, unsure what he was planning but excited to find out at the same time. You were unable to see Levi now, only his desk straight in front of you and the plain wall of his office.

Suddenly one of his hands pushed both of yours together behind your back, and you felt a soft material being wrapped around your wrists. It dawned on you, he was tying you up with his cravat! After the knot was tied, the palm of his hand flattened on the middle of your back.

"Bend over." His drawled his command, pushing gently to guide your front to lay down on the desk in front of you. This left your behind in the air, which is something Levi was extremely grateful for. The palm that was on your back skimmed downwards and rested on your butt, which he gave a playful squeeze. 

"I guess I should tell you that I'm going to take you like this..." 

A quiet gasp or moan left your lips in surprise, though you had a feeling that was why he had you lean over the table for him.

"It's punishment...for making me so fucking jealous all the time." Although you couldn't see him, you could hear the quiet shuffle of clothes being discarded, and the sharp 'zip' of his trousers as he removed all of his obstructing clothes. Once he'd taken everything off, he leant over you, his lips just at the side of your ear. You could feel the smirk on his face. He wasn't angry telling you he was jealous, only playing and he was enjoying it. Loving that you seemed excited by it too.

"I can't stand seeing you with him." He all but groaned. "Knowing that I could treat you better." As he uttered those words a hand slid up between your thighs, fingers running over your most sensitive spot. 

Your knees weakened with the quick action of his fingers - you were like putty in his hands. 

"You always made me so jealous, and you didn't even know it. But now... I get to show you what you've been missing out on." 

Another slender finger slid inside you, increasing your pleasure as he talked. You could now feel the warmth of his back against yours as he rested his head on your shoulder. His legs were flush against yours, and you could feel his arousal against the inside of your thigh. He completely encompassed you, taking over your every sense, your every thought.

"I want you [name], please be mine." He uttered, before withdrawing his hand finally.

"I w-will! I want to be!" You breathed, unable to do more. But that's all he needed. Giving you a quick chaste kiss on the top of your back, he straightened up and moved his hands to your hips. Aligning himself with you, slowly he pushed his hips forward and into you, stretching you and filling you easily. 

You winced a little at the initial pain, and patiently Levi waited, asking for your consent and making sure you were okay to continue. In answer you rolled your hips slightly along him, achieving a deep growl of pleasure from him. 

"What did I say about getting cocky?" You could hear the pleased smile in his voice.

"I figured I was being punished anyway, so why not." You smiled, knowing he could see your lips.

In answer Levi pulled his hips back and thrust into you again sharply, causing you to gasp in surprise. 

"You're right." He barely uttered before he pulled back and slammed into you again, a little faster than before. Arching your back you pushed your behind out that bit more into Levi, earning another hiss of pleasure. But he wasn't allowing that. Before you knew it he was slamming into you with a speed and urgency like you'd never experienced before. His fingers dug into your hips as he thrusted, sliding in and out of you with a new found ease. Both of your breaths became heavy and laboured, steaming up the little office quickly. 

Levi grunted and groaned in satisfaction with each thrust, his voice climbing louder in pitch the faster he rose to his climax. Unable to move you laid across his desk, the movement causing it to shake a little but you didn't care. All you could focus on was what Levi was making you feel right now and how he felt in return. 

"Levi I'm...I'm close to..."

"Don't hold back on me." He managed to pant, and with a few more deep thrusts he pushed you over that edge, causing you a spiral of pleasure as you let go. Levi followed soon after, his last spasmed thrusts causing his own release.

"Fuck [name] I... I... Shit." a strong of profanities broke up the moans as Levi road out his orgasm, flopping down on your back, his broad chest covering it. His chest was heaving up and down against your back as the corporal panted. 

"Did...did I measure up to your expectations then?" He asked, kissing the skin on the back of your neck.

"Oh yeah." You replied, also out of breath.

Quick fingers undid the knot that restricted your wrists and the soft material fluttered to the floor. Slowly Levi eased out of you and you straightened your spine finally. But before you could even reach for your clothes, Levi caught your arm and pulled you against him into an embrace, his long arms wrapping over your body protectively.

"Levi...?" You uttered in shock. This was very unlike the corporal. Well, considering what had just happened, it was all very unlike the corporal.

"[name]...what do you think will happen now?" He whispered, holding you tight as if afraid to let you go.

"What do you mean...?"

"Well." He laughed hard once, it sounded more like annoyance. "You're with the brat after all."

Eren...

The one word brought this happy world crashing down around you. Eren. You loved the boy, of course you did other wise you wouldn't have gotten back together with him after the first time you guys split. But...

You couldn't deny the lure which the corporal held over you. Right from the start you'd fancied him, but pushed him out of your head thinking that would never happen. Yet it had. And now you had a big decision to make. 

"I don't want...I don't want this to be it for us [name], one little get together and then that's it. I want more than just a hook up but...it's really down to you." His voice was full of clarity as usual, but...there was something in it that sounded almost sad. 

"I don't want this to be it either." You whispered. 

You felt a little smile rise to the corporals lips at your words.

"I should let you go and think about what you want and what you want to do." Levi let go of you reluctantly, and scooped down to retrieve your clothes which he had so hastily discarded before.

"I much prefer you like this...but I don't want anyone else to see you like it either." He smirked, causing you to blush deep again. Both of you dressed in a giggling hurry. 

"I'm always in my office at this time if you want to see me, alone." Levi ran a hand through your [h/c] hair affectionately, sadness in his eyes. 

"You are welcome here any time." 

After a few quick kisses and goodbyes, Levi watched her leave with a heavy heart. No doubt returning to him... If only she could sleep in his own arms tonight. 

Sighing heavily, Levi sat down on his bed with his head in his hands. He never dreamed he'd fall for someone here, but he had. And he didn't regret it. Only the fact that he didn't act sooner when she was actually single for a while. Yet the brat had snapped her up again.

Well, I guess you better watch it brat, she may choose me after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to do a Levi one since he's my fave character! What would you do anyway reader chan? :P


End file.
